Medical equipment for radiation therapy treats tumorous tissue with high energy radiation. Two types of radiation therapy methods are generally employed for radiation therapy, namely, stereotaxic multi-source focused radiation therapy method and adaptive intensity modulated radiation therapy (IMRT) method. Regarding the stereotaxic multi-source focused radiation therapy method, a plurality of radioactive emission rays are focused to one focal point (namely, the target region), so that high-dose irradiation is performed on the tumor which is in the target region. This multi-source focused radiation therapy method may be adopted to perform high-dose irradiation for tumor tissues, while radiation damage for surrounding tissues is small. This multi-source focused radiation therapy method, with a precise therapeutic property, has a very good therapeutic effect for intracranial tumors or head and neck tumors. However, for a body tumor that has a complicated shape or that is large, the foregoing multi-source focused radiation therapy method has its limits, and the conformal knife radiation therapy method is required. The conformal knife radiation therapy method adopts a single radioactive source, which is conformally processed and enables a distribution shape of a radiation dose region to be identical with or the same as the shape of the tumor in three dimensions, thereby avoiding or decreasing irradiation for normal tissues. In addition, the radiation dose in the dose region is uniformly distributed.
Currently, there is no radiation therapy device that can integrate the stereotaxic multi-source focused radiation therapy method with the adaptive intensity modulated radiation therapy method. In other words, the current radiation therapy devices cannot implement both accurate multi-source focused therapy and conformal therapy on one device. For patients, different therapy methods cannot be selected for different tumors or a same tumor on a same device.